Let me crash upon your shore
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Having returned to the Enchanted Forest for good, Emma & Killian are sailing on the Jolly Roger when she asks him to teach her.


**A/N: Dedicated to my 500+ followers on Tumblr. Written as a promise for reaching my follower goal by the OUAT Episode, The Jolly Roger, so here it is. A Jolly Roger themed fic. Not my best work. As usual, I don't own them.**

They had all settled back into the Enchanted Forest after defeating the Wicked Witch once and for all. And to Killian's surprise Emma's first task was to retrieve the Jolly Roger for him, from Edward Teach, Captain Blackbeard himself. He can still see her charging straight for the stables after they all had settled in, shouting about how he had done everything in his power to get her back to her home and she'd be damned if she didn't do the same for her true love. IT had still blown him away that she was indeed that, the curse she saved him from proving it to be so alongside saving them all from the Wicked Witch when he and Emma had to go back in time to stop Zelena. But he knew better than to doubt her and within a week, they had found and convinced Blackbeard that he didn't need the Jolly Roger in addition to the Queen Anne's Revenge, alongside a promise to stay out of each other's way and to not visit the same port should they see the other's ship docked there.

Now they were sailing back towards her parent's castle, a few days journey at least. Killian soon heard the soft thuds of Emma's boots as she crossed the deck toward where he stood at the helm, a smile on her face and the wind blowing her hair all about.

"Killian," Emma began as she reached his side.

"Aye?"

"Will you teach me how to sail the Jolly Roger? What kind of True love of my pirate would I be if I didn't even know how to sail her?" she asked, a hint of uncertainty beginning to creep through her words near the end.

"You want to sail the Roger, love?" Killian, somewhat bewildered, asked.

"Of course. She's important to you. Besides who else is going to captain the rescue ship when you inevitably get in to trouble." She teased.

"It'd be my honor to teach you, lass. Well then, come here" he gestured to the wheel in front of him. Emma slowly approached and looked back at him.

"This isn't a car. Where do I put my hands?"

"Wherever that feels comfortable, love. Usually a few notches between your hands like so" and as Killian spoke, he guided Emma's hands to two of the many handles on the wheel before resting his hook and hand around her waist, holding her close. "The biggest thing you need to remember is port and starboard. Port is left. I've marked it here on the helm but due to extenuating circumstances, I also marked it out, but the general idea is still there." gesturing with his hook to the ancient carvings from so long ago.

With his soft instruction, Emma gripped the wheel and looked out on to the open sea. She knew why he loved it so much, the calming openness that seemed to go on forever but ever changing

"Tell me about this land, the seas of it. All the places you sailed. Places we could sail to" She asked after a few moments.

"Of course Swan. As you know, your parent's castle resides in the White Kingdom with the Evil Queen's castle to the north. The White kingdom is a coastal kingdom, meaning port towns for trading with other far off kingdoms as well as taverns for sailors and pirates alike. The sea we are sailing on, well most of us sea dogs like to call it the Orinoco Flow. Because it's always flowing and we can sail from Tiree to the Isles of Ebony. From the north to the south, ebudae to Khartoum. From the deep sea of clouds to the island of the moon. Is there any particular reason you want to know, my love?"

"I mean if we are going to live here permanently, I might as well get to know the lands and the seas. And I want to explore it. I want to sail it all with you. My parents are busy with my little brother and Henry wants to spend some extra time with Regina. So I just thought maybe, we could spend some time sailing. Before all hell breaks loose, yet again."

"Ah I should have known you had an ulterior motive in acquiring the Jolly Roger, lass. Move the wheel two notches port" Killian teased, leaning close to Emma's body and crouching so his lips where next to her ear.

Emma turned the wheel and then proceeded to softly elbow him in the gut.

"That's not the reason and you know it. The Jolly is your home and has been for so long. You deserve to have her." She deadpanned. "It's more than that and you know it. I look out onto the sea and I can feel it. I can feel its openness; I can feel it calling to me. It makes me want to sail. To beach on shores, to sail and feel the wind in my hair. And I want to do it all with you. Because it's important to you and because I can feel it calling me."

Killian was struck back by Emma's such plain honesty when she confessed. He knew it took courage for her to be honest with him, even now. And for Emma to confess to want to do something that solely because it was important to him, well it struck him speechless.

"Well, look at that, I struck captain innuendo speechless. How about that" Emma teased, looking back at him with a smile before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before turning back around to the helm.

When killian finally got his thoughts wrapped together, he quickly wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and pulled her close turning her and planting a loving kiss to her lips. He tried to pour all his love, awe, and appreciation into the kiss and by the moan he heard, Killian thought he succeeded. Pulling back Killian looked into Emma's eyes, "I love you Emma. You know that right? And the Jolly was my home. She hasn't been for quite some time now. Wherever you are is my home now. Whether it's sailing the Jolly Roger across the seas or attending a ball at your parent's castle, my place, my heart and my home will always be with you, my swan."

As Killian spoke, Emma could feel her eyes begin to tear up and her heart grow even more with love for this man, her perfectly imperfect pirate. When he finished, Emma immediately grabbed his lapels and pulled him into a passionate kiss, his arms quickly wrapping around her waist and back pulling her even closer. Their lips passionately and lovingly dance the familiar dance as their hands and arms wandered and found their homes in the other's hairs and around the other's body. When they finally parted, they didn't go far and rested their foreheads against the other and just continued to breathe the other in.

"I love you, Killian. I love you so much." Emma whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too Emma love." Killian replied before pressing a trail of kisses up her cheek and forehead, pulling her even closer resting her head under his chin with his hand continuously carding through her hair at a relaxed, casual pace.

After a few moments of just holding on to each other and just reveling in the feeling of being together and knowing that nothing could truly tear them apart, Killian pulled back with a teasing grin on his face, "Now let's get back to sailing shall we. If we are to sail anywhere, I need to ensure that my true love will not crash my ship anywhere."


End file.
